1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for analyzing, and more particularly, to an apparatus that conducts a biochemical analysis including biochemical reaction treatment for a sample or biochemical detection treatment for a sample, for example, gene detection using a DNA microarray.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a strong demand for automation of analysis operations in the technical field of sample analysis.
Gene analysis using a test piece, such as a DNA microarray or a DNA chip, is an example of sample analysis. In a DNA microarray, multiple kinds of nucleic acid probes are fixed as probe spots in a matrix on a surface of a substrate, such as a slide glass or a silicone substrate. The DNA microarray is brought into contact with a sample, such as fluorochrome-labeled DNA, under a hybridization condition. When the DNA microarray and the sample contain nucleic acids that cause a hybridization reaction therebetween, the labeled substance is fixed to the DNA microarray via the nucleic acid probe. By detecting the probe spot to which the labeled substance is bonded, the kind of hybridization-reacted nucleic acid can be identified.
In a typical procedure of gene analysis, (1) an extraction process for extracting nucleic acid from a sample, (2) an amplification process for amplifying the extracted nucleic acid, (3) a process for causing a hybridization reaction between the amplified nucleic acid and a nucleic acid probe in a DNA microarray, and (4) a detection process are performed in that order. Particularly in the processes (1) to (3), it is necessary to perform troublesome operations in handling sample and reagent liquid and handling containers. Therefore, there is a strong demand for automation of the operations from the viewpoints of labor saving and reduction of time.
Besides gene analysis, various analyses are conducted for samples such as body tissue and protein. Automation of these analyses has been demanded similarly.
Some attempts have been proposed to automate sample analyses.
For example, in an automatic apparatus for analyzing disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-223635, a device for analyzing a sample in a plate and/or a cleaner for cleaning the plate are disposed below a plate stage having a dispensing member, and a conveying means is provided to convey the plate from the plate stage.
In a liquid chromatographic analyzer and a prelabeling reaction treating method disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-20426, a fluorophotometer and a column panel are stacked in the vertical direction. However, this publication does not disclose a specific method of conveyance between the treatment units.